


live laugh love

by SpaceShipMint



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceShipMint/pseuds/SpaceShipMint
Summary: In a desperate attempt to keep Padmé from dying during childbirth, Anakin turns to Chancellor Palpatine’s wall decor for a solution.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 17
Kudos: 131





	live laugh love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eynn/gifts).



> eynn and I each wrote a version of the idea that Anakin mistakes a tacky Sith decoration for an artifact that can be used to save Padmé. You can read eynn’s version here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937238 (And you should read the rest of their work while you’re at it!)

A sound he hoped he would never hear. Padmé’s screams of pain. Her face scrunches up in agony as sweat and tears fall. And their child. He doesn’t know if the child makes it. He doesn’t know what to do. He has to do something. He can’t let her die. He has to–

“Anakin! Wake up!” 

He jumps, opening his eyes to see Padmé. Beautiful in her white nightgown, her eyes full of concern. But she’s alive, not dying. He wraps his arms around her and holds her and the baby close. “I had a dream.” He whispers. “Like the ones I had when my mother died. Except it was about you.”

“What happened?” She asks, gently brushing hair from his forehead like his mother used to a long time ago.

It’s hard to speak, he can’t breath and his throat is tight, but he finally forces it out, “You die in childbirth.”

“And the baby?” Padmé immediately asks. 

“I don’t know.”

“It was only a dream, Ani. I’m not going to die in childbirth. Now go back to sleep.” Padmé whispers, as she runs her fingers through his hair until he drifts back to sleep.

~

The next day, Anakin walks through the temple, still angry about the council meeting. “You take a seat, Mace.” He mutters to himself. But then his thoughts drift back to Padmé, and he only feels an intense dread. All he knows is that he will do anything to keep her alive. He will not have a repeat of what happened to his mother. He is powerful enough to stop this. He can keep her alive. He has to. He–

He senses Obi-Wan’s presence, and looks back to see his old master coming toward him. “Anakin, the council has given you an assignment.”

“But the meeting is over,” he protests. He'd rather spend his time checking on Ahsoka and trying to find a way to save Padmé, than deal with another assignment right now.

“This is off the record.” Obi-Wan says, then stops to look at him. And Anakin recognizes this look, it’s to study his reaction to what Obi-Wan is about to say. Meaning he really isn’t going to like this. “Your assignment is to keep an eye on the Chancellor.”

“You ask me to spy on him?” Anakin asks, appalled that his friend would ask him to do that.

“The council is asking you.” Obi-Wan says, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry, I don’t like this anymore than you do.” And Anakin can see that he really doesn’t like it, but that doesn’t make it okay.

Well, Anakin thinks in an attempt to look at the bright side, at least he likes to take me to cool shows.

~

“Did you ever heard the tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise?” The Chancellor asks, as they watch the performers dance through floating spheres of water. Anakin shakes his head. “I thought not. It’s not a story the Jedi would tell you. It's a Sith legend.” Well, there’s all the evidence Anakin needs. Thanks for making it so easy, Sheev.

As Palpatine goes through a long, boring story, Anakin's mind drifts. Clearly, the chancellor is the Sith Lord the Jedi have been searching for. Only a Sith would tell such a boring story. He’s really not subtle now that he thinks about it, he must be using some weird dark side powers to keep everyone from realizing it. But... if he’s the Sith Lord, he probably knows some cool dark side power that can be used to keep Padmé alive! 

Over the course of the performance, and all the boring stories he’s already heard a million times from the old man, Anakin forms a plan. He’ll get into Palpatine's place and search for something that will help Padmé. He’d rather not break into a Sith Lord’s house without knowing all the security measures involved, there’s probably guards and hidden lasers and booby traps and all that shit, so he’ll have to convince the old man to let him in. 

After the performance is over, Anakin offers to walk Chancellor Palpatine home. His personal guard looks hesitant, but the wrinkly bastard nods his head as a signal that it’s fine. He’s probably ready to ‘plant more seeds of the dark side in him,’ or whatever Yoda always warns him about. 

When they reach Palpatine's mansion at the highest place in Coruscant, the old man opens the door and gestures for Anakin to come in. The main area of the house is large, but surprisingly normal looking. An open modern design, that has surprisingly little in it. Some potted spider plants. A few ugly paintings that look like they belong in a cheap hotel room. And mismatched furniture that ranges from old and falling apart to brand new, making Anakin wonder if the old man has ever gotten rid of old furniture. But no ancient sith artifacts that Anakin can easily spot, as he follows the Sith Lord into the kitchen. He suspects that there’s probably a hidden place somewhere else, full of his sith momentos. But there must be something here that can help Padmé. 

“Sit down here,” Palps says, gesturing to a heavily cushioned armchair, as he settles into one across from it. Anakin fears he’ll sink down so far in the cushion that he’ll be lost forever, but he complies. At least it’s comfortable. “So, what did you think of the tale I told you earlier? Have you thought about my offer?”

He offered something? Must not have been important... “Um yeah, it was interesting.” Anakin lies, as a servant walks by to give them refreshments. “I think I’ll have to give your offer more thought though.”

“Very well,” he says, giving him that villainous smile where they tilt their head down a bit and give a murderous glare while chuckling, “Just don’t keep me waiting long, young Skywalker.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Chancellor.” Anakin says on autopilot, as he notices a strange script framed on the wall. He sips his drink as he tries to study it inconspicuously. It’s written in a language he’s never seen before. There’s definitely something off about it.

Anakin pretends to listen to the Sith Lord ramble for a good 20 minutes. He hopes if he waits it out long enough, the old man will have to leave to use the bathroom. Old people have to use the bathroom a lot, right? Finally, he stands up and says he needs to step away for a few minutes to take care of an important matter, but Anakin knows the truth. 

While the Chancellor is away, Anakin takes the opportunity to snap a picture and study the scroll more closely. It's definitely old, he can tell that much. When Palpatine returns he decides not to move away, he just says “This is really interesting.”

“Oh yes,” Palpatine says, brightening up at Anakin’s interest in a Sith artifact. “It’s not something you would find among Jedi.” Anakin holds back a snort as the old man continues. “I picked it up many years ago. It really brightens up the room, does it not? It gives one a reason to live and keep going.”

“Yes it does,” Anakin answers. A reason to live, rings through his head. That might be just what he’s looking for. “Sorry Chancellor, I’d better get going. I’ve got training to do. I’m always busy.”

“I’m sure you are.” Palpatine says. And Anakin just knows the moment the door closes behind him, Palps will be doing a maniacal laugh like his grand plan is falling into place. 

~

“Masters!” Anakin yells as he runs into the Council room full of council members that have to give him the rank of master after this. “I have evidence to suggest that Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord. And look, he showed me this, I think it’s really important that we figure out what it says.”

He pulls up the holo-image and displays it. The masters all study it, none but master Yoda seem to have any clue what it means, “In the writing of the Sith, this is. What else of this do you know, young Skywalker?” 

“The only thing he said was that it ‘gives one a reason to live,’ master.”

Yoda puts a hand on his chin while he thinks, “Very interesting, this is. Meant to sustain life, perhaps? One word, I know. ‘Live,’ it says. A translation to fully understand it, we will need. Necessary information for when we fight the Sith Lord, it will be.”

“Master,” Anakin tries to be respectful, “If you allow me, I will work to find the full translation for it.”

“Very well, young Skywalker. But beware the dark side, for seeds it can easily plant in you.” 

“Of course, master Yoda.” Anakin says, trying not to roll his eyes after hearing that warning for the millionth time. Old people. Then he has to hold back a hopeful smile before he steps out of the room. Since he’s in charge of finding the translation, it will be much easier to find the dark side power he needs to save Padmé.

~

Anakin would scream in frustration, but he’s in a library, so he settles for the eternal screaming in his head. Madame Jocasta doesn’t know of anything like it. So he’s spent hours and hours searching through the databases for anything that could help him translate Sith writing. But unfortunately many Sith artifacts were destroyed centuries ago, out of fear of the dark side. He shakes his head out of hypocrisy, then stops skimming through the pages when he sees something interesting. ‘Ancient Sith and Ancient Mandalorian’s were allies that teamed up against the Jedi of old.’

Interesting. Maybe Mandalorian’s will be able to help translate the passage. Anakin stands up and stretches, his muscles sore from hours of sitting, and decides to call Ahsoka. He’s long overdue to check on her, but he trusts that she’s doing well on her mission to capture Maul.

Ahsoka answers with her head resting in her hand, and Anakin can see the subtle bags under her eyes. He regrets not being there with her. “Hey master,” she says.

“Hey snips. How’s it going?”

“Fine. I think I’ve almost got him.” 

“That’s good. Just don’t get overconfident, you know Maul–“

“I know, Anakin.” Ahsoka cuts him off. She knows he’s just going to give overprotective ramblings.

“Right. I’m sure you know what you’re doing. I have no doubt you’ll get him.” 

“Thanks.” She gives a tired smile.

“Um, there’s something else I was hoping you could help me with. I know you have a lot on your plate already, but it’s important.”

“Anakin, I know I’m working with the Jedi for this mission right now, but I just don’t feel comfortable working with them all the time.”

“I understand. But this… it’s for Padmé.”

“Senator Amidala? Is she alright?” Ahsoka asks.

“Right now she is, but her life is at stake. I need help translating this.” He pulls up the holo-pic and sends it to Ahsoka. “Master Yoda says the first word is ‘live.’ I was hoping your friends over there could help us find a translation.”

“Ok, I’ll do whatever I can. I’ll let you know as soon as we find anything.” Ahsoka says urgently.

“Thank you, Ahsoka. Now get some rest.”

“Alright, talk to you later master.” She waves goodbye before hanging up.

~

Anakin stands in the council room, waiting to hear what the masters have to say after being summoned for an emergency meeting. None of them seem to want to speak, and his mind starts to wander. Finally, Master Windu says, “Skywalker, we’re going to capture Palpatine. We need you to stay here and protect the temple.” Master Windu says.

“But–“

“No. This is your assignment. And it’s an important one.”

Anakin knows it’s important to protect the temple, but he also knows that a Sith Lord will be hard to beat, and he’s the best fighter. The only reason they want him to stay back is that they don’t trust him. But, he realizes, it’ll give him a good opportunity to sneak into Palpatine’s place and steal that scroll while everyone is distracted…

“Yes, master.” Anakin bows his head. “I apologize for my ungratefulness. I know my assignment is important.”

“Good, I trust you will stay here then,” Windu glares before he walks away.

As soon as the council members are out of the temple, Anakin wastes no time heading to Sheev’s place. He even scales the building just for the heck of it. When he enters through the window he isn’t surprised when a blaster fires at him. He easily deflects it, and grabs the framed scroll off the wall, before leaping backwards out the window. He wonders why a Sith Lord doesn’t have better security, but whatever.

He gets back to the temple and sees Ahsoka walking up. He tucks the scroll in his belt and runs over to give her a hug. “Ahsoka, you’re back!”

“Yeah,” she smiles. “We caught Maul right after I talked to you last night. We were going to stay there and try to set a trap to trick him into giving us more information, but with everything going on here we decided to bring him back immediately.”

Anakin feels a surge of pride for his former apprentice, who is capable of taking down a powerful enemy that’s killed several Jedi masters and straight up refuses to die. “I never doubted you snips.”

“I know master.” She says smiling, then turns serious. “How is Padmé doing? They figured out the translation not long after we caught maul, but I was so tired I had to sleep… and I figured I could tell you when I got here.”

“She’s fine right now. Actually let’s go check on her. I know she’d love to see you.” 

“Ok,” Ahsoka agrees. As they start to walk she says, “The translation was only three words. Live, Laugh, Love. But no one knew what it meant. I'm not sure that’s going to be much help to her.”

“Thank you, it still helps to know.” Live. Laugh. Love. He’ll have to figure out what exactly it means, maybe a chant to keep someone alive? That seems more like a light side thing than a dark side thing, but whatever works.

~

“Ahsoka!” Padmé gets up as fast as her body will allow her, and Anakin watches as she crushes Ahsoka in a hug. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been busy, but I’m fine.” Ahsoka says, and gives a somewhat subtle glance at Padmé’s stomach, then directs her gaze at Anakin before going back to Padmé. “How have you been?”

“I’m good.” Padmé says, placing a hand on her stomach. “The baby and I are both healthy.”

Ahsoka smiles, “I’m glad to hear it.” Then Padmé steps away to get one of her attendants to bring snacks for them all, because ‘Ahsoka is looking too thin’ and Anakin agrees. He wonders how often she’s had food to eat in the months since she left.

Ahsoka leans an arm on Anakin’s shoulder, smirking, “So, Skyguy, does this mean I’m an auntie? Is that what the translation was about?”

He jolts away so fast that Ahsoka probably would’ve lost her balance, but she was apparently expecting it. “Wha– what are you talking about?”

Ahsoka rolls her eyes and crosses her arms, “Come on, I’ve known about you and Padmé for years now.” 

“What?” 

“Yeah. So I’m an auntie now, right?” Ahsoka asks excitedly.

“Um…” he starts, but then Ahsoka’s communicator beeps. And he remembers that there’s actually a huge thing going on and he’s supposed to be watching the temple right now, not having tea time with his wife and little sis. She picks it up and answers, as Padmé walks into the room followed by Tecla.

“Commander,” Rex says urgently, “Maul has escaped.” 

“What? How? Where is he?” Ahsoka asks, and before he can respond Anakin’s communicator goes off.

He answers and Master Windu appears, looking very beat up. “Skywalker, Palpatine is dead. He killed everyone but me, and before he could finish me off Maul came in and cut his head off. What is the status of the temple?”

“The temple is fine, master.” Anakin answers, though to be honest he’s not exactly sure since he’s not even there. But if the Sith Lord was with them and is now dead, the temple is probably fine, right? 

“Where is Maul now?” Ahsoka asks, and holds Rex up so he can see and hear.

“He’s sitting on the floor in here, meditating and chanting something in a language I don’t understand.” Mace answers, looking over his shoulder.

“Sir, we’ll send a unit over to retrieve him.” Rex speaks up.

“Thank you, Commander.” Mace says to Rex. Anakin almost smiles with pride for Commander Rex, but now isn’t the time.

“Do you need–“, Anakin starts to ask, but he’s interrupted by the sound of breaking glass. He looks over to see Padmé doubled over, and holding onto the back of a chair to keep herself up. 

“Is everything alright?” Windu asks.

“Yes, master. But I have to go.” Anakin says, as he closes the communicator. He runs over to Padmé, and he and Ahsoka help her into a chair.

“Padmé?” He asks, the worst possibilities swirling in his mind. “What’s wrong?”

“Ani, the baby’s coming.” Of course, he thinks, everything has to happen all at once. Though the stress of everything probably played a part in Padmé going into labor early, but still. He hasn’t even had time to investigate more into this ‘live, laugh, love’ thing to keep her and the baby alive! How is he going to keep them alive like this? He should be better than this. He should–

“Anakin,” Ahsoka breaks him out of his thoughts, “we need to get her to the hospital.”

“Right.” He says, then picks Padmé up and carries her out the door, with Ahsoka and Tecla trailing him. 

~

“Twins!” Anakin yells at the midwife droid, after Padmé is settled in the hospital bed. “Padmé, why didn’t you tell me we were having twins!”

“I didn’t know.” She says between breath’s.

“How did you not know? We have the technology for this. We should have found out months ago!”

“I don’t know! I told them I wanted the baby to be a surprise, but I meant gender, not that there were multiple.” She pauses to catch her breath, “Look Ani, I’m really not in the mood for this.”

Anakin grabs her hand, “Right, I’m sorry. Twins are wonderful. How are you feeling?”

She looks at him, and grips his hand tighter, “Not exactly great. But I’m not dying, Anakin.” 

~

Several hours later, Anakin wakes up with his face shoved into the hospital bed because of several beeping monitors. You can’t really blame him; he hasn’t had many chances to rest lately. “What’s wrong?” He asks the midwife droid.

“Her vitals are off. I am checking to see what the problem is.” The droid answers as it analyzes a screen.

“Padmé, you’re going to be ok,” he says, as reassurance for both himself and his wife. He pulls the scroll out of his pocket. “Look, I’ve got this. It’s an ancient sith text that holds the key to sustaining life. I’m going to use it to keep you alive.” 

He hangs it up on the wall directly in front of her. Padmé’s breathing gets heavier. “Anakin,” she whispers.

He goes back next to her and holds her hand. “It says ‘live, laugh, love,’ Padmé. I’m not exactly sure how to use this power, but I’ll try.” He starts quietly chanting ‘live, laugh, love’ over and over, trying to access the dark side of the force, while watching Padmé to see if her condition improves.

The monitors start blaring even louder and Padmé’s breathing gets heavier. “What’s wrong?” He demands the midwife droid. 

“I’m unsure.” It answers.

“Live, laugh, love. Live, laugh, love. Livelaughlove. Livelaughlove.” Anakin chants, and tries to channel the force into his wife. “Is she getting any better?”

The droid turns its head towards them, “It appears she has lost the will to live.”

“No!” Anakin screams. “LIVE LAUGH LOVE. LIVE. LAUGH. LOVE. LIVELAUGHLOVE. LIVELAUGHLOVE. LIVE LIVE LAU–“

“ANAKIN,” Padmé yells. “Stop saying that, you’re literally making me want to die.”

“But–“

“And get that awful decor out of my face! I know you’ve been spending a lot of time with Palpatine, but I was more worried about him manipulating you, not showing you his disgusting taste in interior design!”

“But Padmé–“ he’s cut off by the sound of a baby crying, and the argument is forgotten.

~

“What should we name it,” he asks, after the baby is clean and settled in his arms.

“Since they’re twins, let’s each name one.” She suggests.

“I haven’t really given much thought to names, um… What about… Padmakin.”

Padmé turns her head sharply towards him, “Anakin. You are not naming our child Padmakin.”

“How about… Sandy?”

“You hate sand!”

“Oh yeah… um… Rowdy?”

“That’s it, you aren’t naming either of them.” She says, and then they’re distracted by the arrival of the second child.

~

Later, after Padmé and the twins have had some rest, they allow visitors to come in. Obi-Wan is back from his hunt for Grievous, and he’s happy to see everyone is safe and well. Ahsoka is really excited to meet her new little niece and nephew. Rex looks ready to assign a squadron to guard them. And, Anakin thinks, after all the instability they’ve lived through in these past few years, maybe now they really will be able to live, laugh, and love.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think Padmé could already read what it said, but idk how she’d know the sith language. So like maybe she was there for a visit and the conversation was dull so she decided to steer it elsewhere by asking what it meant, hoping maybe it was a nice poem or something, but the reality just reinforced Palpatine’s complete lack of interior design skill. 
> 
> Also go read eynn’s take on this, it’s sooo good!


End file.
